


Romeo y Julieta quieren pizza

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Resumen:La historia de romeo y Julieta vivida en la actualidad, dos familias que se enfrentan entre sí por rivalidades y odios pasados de generación en generación, llegando el turno de Naruto y Sasuke de vivir ese abismo de enemistad por sus apellidos. Y lo único que quieren estos tórtolos es... una pizza





	Romeo y Julieta quieren pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es una parodia de la historia de Romeo y Julieta :3

CAP 1: ROMEO Y JULIETA

 

Todos, en algún momento de sus vidas, han oído de la famosa historia de Romeo y Julieta; la cual trata acerca de dos jóvenes enamorados que, a pesar de la oposición de sus familias, rivales entre sí, deciden casarse de forma clandestina para vivir juntos. Sin embargo, la presión de esa rivalidad y una serie de fatalidades condujeron a que la pareja eligiera el suicidio antes que tener que vivir separados. Aquella historia romántica y trágica por partes iguales, donde una bella doncella y un apuesto joven se enamoran, se repite en varias épocas, en diferentes contextos y en algunos casos (por fortuna), difieren en su final.

En la actualidad, en una pequeña ciudad de Konoha, existía una rivalidad similar a la de los Montesco con los Capuleto, sólo que, en este caso, la rivalidad era entre los Namikaze y los Uchiha. Dicha rivalidad surgió a raíz de… una pizza. Por muy ridículo e increíble que sonara, la razón de su juramente de odio eterno fue aquella comida italiana. Ambos poseían pizzerías que rivalizaban entre sí desde su fundación, ya que ambas familias acusaban a la otra de robar su idea. En un pueblo pequeño como Konoha, tener una tienda para cada cosa era suficiente, tener más de uno reducía las ventas, como en el caso de ambas pizzerías.

Por un lado, estaban los Namikaze conformados por: Minato, el patriarca de la familia, un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, muy amable y comprensivo, siempre y cuando no tratara con un Uchiha. Este hombre estaba casado con Kushina una bella mujer de cabellos rojizos, piel blanca y personalidad inquieta. Tenían un único hijo de nombre Naruto Namikaze, un atractivo joven de veintiún años de cabellera dorada, ojos como el mar azul, cuerpo atlético y bronceado. Su marca más distintiva, estaba en su cara, dado que tenía unas particulares marquitas que lo hacían ver como un zorro; eso combinado a su sonrisa traviesa y juguetona, solía encantar a quien lo viera.

Por el lado de los Uchiha estaban: Fugaku, el padre de familia, un hombre de cabellera castaña, ojos negros, quien siempre poseía una expresión seria y algo fría e intimidante. Su esposa se llamaba Mikoto, una mujer de belleza sin igual, cabellera larga color noche al igual que sus hermosos ojos, contrastando perfectamente con su piel blanca. El matrimonio Uchiha tenía dos hijos gemelos, el hijo mayor de nombre Sasuke Uchiha, un joven muy parecido a su madre en cuanto a muchas cosas. Contaba con unos cabellos negros con reflejos azulados, en un corte distintivo en forma de picos con dos mechones bordeando su cara. Fuera de su corte, era idéntico a su madre en cuanto al color de ojos, piel y cabello. Su hermano menor Sai, era muy parecido a los dos mencionados, por lo que su hermano mayor solía molestarlo diciéndole “copia barata”. Lo único que lo hacía destacar era su falsa sonrisa, si no fuera porque Sasuke no solía sonreír, su gemelo y él sería exactamente iguales.

Precisamente una noche la pelirroja se hallaba espiando a los Uchiha, dado que, pese a su rivalidad, habían sido vecinos durante toda la vida, ya que ambos se negaban a irse del lugar que seleccionaron. Cada matrimonio recordaba muy nítidamente aquel día en el que pese al odio que se tenían tuvieron que seguir como vecinos.

_Los camiones de la mudanza se acercaron a una casa recientemente vendida que sería ocupada por los Uchiha, a unos metros de ellos, venían más para ocupar la casa vecina. Fugaku se acercó un poco curioso de quienes serían las personas que habitarían tan cerca de él, empero su futuro vecino estaba dispuesto a presentarse, por lo que se aproximó y nada más verse ambos hombres se reconocieron de inmediato._

_—¡NAMIKAZE! —gritó con furia Uchiha._

_—¡UCHIHA! —espetó en un tono elevado que demostraba el enfado del rubio de tener que estar tan cerca de aquel desagradable ser._

_—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —cuestionó con exigencia el castaño._

_—Eso debería preguntarlo yo —respondió de mala manera el de ojos cielo—. ¿Qué haces tan cerca de MI casa?_

_—Yo compré esta casa —contestó con una sonrisa medio de lado Fugaku, sintiéndose vencedor por su afirmación._

_—Yo compré la mía antes que tú —objetó Minato negándose a dejarse vencer por aquel sujeto._

_—No es cierto —dijo el de ojos negros sumamente molesto._

_—¿Así? —cuestionó con sospecha el blondo—. ¿Cuándo la compraste?_

_—¿Crees que te lo diré así sin más? —interrogó Fugaku arqueando una ceja—. Seguro que, si yo digo cuando, mentirás como siempre has hecho tú y tu familia._

_—¿Mi familia? —preguntó ofendido el de ojos claros—. Es la tuya la que se la pasa calumniando._

_Los gritos de la discusión de ambos y el tiempo que se estaban demorando, en algo que les tomaría muy poco tiempo, hizo preocupar a sus respectivas esposas. Ellas, queriendo saber lo que sucedía, se acercaron a donde deberían estar sus parejas._

_—Fugaku, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Mikoto acercándose a su marido, con una “cangurera”, aquella que le permitía tener a uno de sus bebés aferrado a su espalda, mientras al otro lo sostenía en brazos. Al mismo tiempo Kushina se acercaba con un embarazo de unos cuantos meses, dando a entender a simple vista que pronto daría a luz._

_—Hey, Minato, ¿qué te está demorando? —cuestionó curiosa de la razón de su demora._

_—Ohh pero si eres tú, Kushina y veo que sigues igual de gorda —comentó con burla la morena al verla._

_—No estoy gorda, estoy embarazada ttebane —dijo entre dientes conteniendo la rabia, debía serenarse. Durante el embarazo no era bueno que sufriera disgustos y la azabache no tendría la satisfacción de verla rabiar._

_—La verdad ni se te nota —siguió burlándose la de ojos negros—. Siempre fuiste de las que acumulan muchas grasas._

_—Por lo que veo tuviste una niña —afirmó la pelirroja al ver el bebé en los brazos de la otra, ignorando la última burla de aquella mujer—. Más te vale mantenerla lejos de mi hijo._

_—Sasuke es un niño —contestó elevando el tono de voz, enojada de que creyera que su lindo niño fuera niña—. Además de gorda sigues igual de tonta._

_—Y tú igual de engreída ttebanne._

_—Mejor ser engreída a ser una mujer vulgar como tú. —Continuaron insultándose ambas mujeres._

_Los hombres velando por el bienestar de ellas y de sus hijos, dejaron su discusión y fueron a separarlas para evitar que sufrieran disgustos innecesarios. Resolverían el asunto en otro momento, ya que ambos se negaban a ser vecinos, eso era algo inaceptable. Pero pese a todo lo que se dijeron, ninguna de las familias dio el brazo a torcer y ambas permanecieron en la casa que compraron. Aunque tuvieran que soportar a sus odiosos vecinos, lo harían con tal de no darles la satisfacción de verlos irse. Allí comenzaron una batalla de voluntades, donde el más débil se mudaría. Para empeorar las cosas entre ellos, ambos pusieron una pizzería y el colmo de todos los males es que estaban en tiendas que se hallaban una frente a la otra._

Minato escuchaba atentamente lo que su esposa le relataba sobre lo que pudo averiguar qué tramaban los Uchiha. Cualquier información era útil para enfrentarse a sus enemigos jurados.

—¿Puedes creerlo, querido? —preguntó Kushina a su esposo—. Esa bruja de Mikoto está organizando una gran fiesta para recibir a Sasuke.

—¿Ya regreso del extranjero? —interrogó el mayor de los Namikaze, debido a que según tenía entendido el hijo mayor de Fugaku se fue al extranjero a estudiar.

—Regresa esta tarde y planea darle “la mejor bienvenida” ttebanne —dijo ella mordiéndose los labios, molesta de que la azabache estuviera haciendo todo eso para llamar la atención por su “hijo perfecto”.

—Uff ya veo a Fugaku presumiendo que su hijo mayor estudio en una universidad extranjera —respondió el rubio mayor.

—Mamá, papá, ¿no pueden dejar de acosar a los Uchiha? —preguntó aburrido su hijo.

—No los acosamos, Naru-querido, vigilamos lo que está haciendo el enemigo ttebanne —contestó de manera simple la mujer Uzumaki.

—Ellos son peligrosos, siempre están tramando algo en nuestra contra —aportó Minato a los argumentos de su esposa para justificar lo que hacían.

—Yo creo que exageran ttebayo —dijo el menor no entendiendo la razón por la que tener que estar espiando a sus vecinos.

Pese a lo que sus padres decían de los Uchiha, al rubio le alegraba saber que luego de tres años, Sasuke al fin regresaría al pueblo. Nunca fueron amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero cuando el azabache estaba cerca, todo era más divertido.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los mencionados, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado para recibir a su querido y presumible hijo. El matrimonio no podía estar más feliz de ver como su más grande orgullo regresaba triunfante de sus estudios fuera del país. A Sai no le interesaba demasiado el regreso de su hermano gemelo, de hecho, quien estaba más entusiasmada por su regreso era Sakura Haruno, una amiga de la familia y eterna enamorada de Sasuke. Ella era una chica de larga cabellera rosada, ojos verdes y piel blanca, era bastante simpática y alegre a los ojos del matrimonio, por lo que siempre buscaban la manera de que su hijo mayor se fijara en ella, pero éste ni al caso. Para la mala suerte de ella, no podría asistir a dicha fiesta, dado que, precisamente ese día, estaría fuera de la ciudad para la boda de una familiar suya.

—Espero que esa Kushina vea la enorme fiesta que organicé —dijo la morena, sonriendo con burla y superioridad, imaginando a su rival estallar en furia.

—Morirán de envidia, querida. Te lo aseguro —respondió su marido igual de feliz de medirse con sus vecinos—. Después de todo, nuestro hijo regresa exitoso del extranjero, ¿y ellos que tienen? Un simple chico torpe.

Mientras ellos divagaban en lo inferiores que se sentirían los Namikaze, no notaron a la persona que ingresaba por la puerta principal. Quien se acercó hasta ellos y los saludó sorprendiéndolos gratamente.

—Hola, madre, padre —saludó el de ojos noche delante de ellos.

—¡SASUKE! —exclamaron ambos adultos muy sorprendidos—. Creímos que llegarías hasta más tarde, ¿por qué no nos avisaste para ir por ti? —preguntó su padre intrigado de que no les dijera que llegaría antes.

—No hacía falta —contestó con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros—. Konoha no ha cambiado en nada.

—Hola, nii-san —saludó Sai ingresando a la habitación donde se hallaban todos los demás Uchiha reunidos.

—Hola, copia —correspondió el saludo en tono burlón el gemelo mayor como lo hacía en antaño.

—Sin importar los años que pasen no dejaras de llamarme así, ¿verdad? —preguntó con su falsa sonrisa de siempre, aunque con un pequeño tono de reproche.

—Por supuesto que no —afirmó en tono indiferente el mayor, pero conservando su media sonrisa—. Y llevo años sin molestarte, te pasaré factura.

—Me esperan largos días de tortura —dramatizó el gemelo menor sabiendo lo que le esperaba—. Te extrañé mucho, hermano.

—Yo también —respondió Sasuke a su hermanito.

—Bien, Sasuke ve a descansar, seguro vienes agotado del viaje —sugirió su madre para que dejara las maletas a un lado y durmiera una siesta antes de que llegaran los invitados a la celebración—. Mientras prepararemos todo para tu fiesta de bienvenida.

Mientras el recién llegado tomaba una breve siesta, los preparativos para esa “pequeña” reunión para su llegada, fueron finalizados. Los vecinos, amigos de la familia, no tardaron en llegar. Todos se hallaban reunidos dentro de la casa, grandes y jóvenes, niños y ancianos. Siendo un pueblo pequeño todos se conocían entre todos y de toda la vida. Todos los invitados al evento se la pasaban riendo y comiendo. En medio de toda la algarabía, un pequeño niño de unos ocho años de cabello castaño se acercó hasta Fugaku.

—Señor Fugaku —llamó suavemente para no ser descortés—. ¿Por qué usted y el señor Namikaze se odian?

—Esa es una antigua historia en la que el honor y reputación de la familia Uchiha fue manchado por culpa de los Namikaze —contestó con rapidez y… ¿Alegría? Puede que el patriarca de los Uchiha odiara a Minato y a toda su estirpe, pero hablar de lo mucho que lo detestaba y las razones de ello, era algo de lo que no se cansaba jamás.

—¿Qué sucedió, Fugaku-san? —cuestionó con curiosidad el niño.

—Sí, cuente, cuente —animaron otros infantes igualmente curiosos.

—Hace mucho, mucho tiempo… —comenzó a relatar Fugaku tal y como si fuera un cuento de hadas—. En Italia, la cuna de la maravillosa pizza, los Uchiha combinamos la harina, el agua y le dimos una forma redondeada, la cubrimos con una salsa hecha de las especias más finas y exóticas del mundo.

—Qué le compramos a Chiyo-san en las rebajas de su tienda aquí a dos cuadras —agregó Sasuke en tono burlón haciendo reír a los presentes.

—Ja, ja, ja —se carcajeaban los adultos y también los niños que intentaban contenerse para que el mayor continuara el relato.

—Como decía… —retomó la historia el castaño carraspeando mientras miraba con algo de reproche a su hijo por interrumpirlo—. Fuimos los Uchiha quienes creamos una obra de arte culinario insuperable por siglos. ¿Qué digo? Milenios de historia.

—Yo leí que la pizza la inventó un señor llamado Esposito —dijo uno de los niños que oían la historia.

—¿Dónde lo leíste? —cuestionó el mayor.

—En la Wikipedia —respondió con simpleza.

—El internet miente niño, créeme que los inventores originales fuimos los Uchiha.

—¿Entonces porque no sale su apellido en los libros de historia o, aunque sea en la Wikipedia?

—A eso iba —dijo mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño buscando paciencia—. Los Namikaze se robaron la idea de mi ancestro y la hicieron pasar por suya, cuando se la presentaron a los reyes durante la celebración de la visita del rey Umberto primero y la reina Margherita Teresa de Saboya.

—Pero, ¿por qué sale el tal esposo? —continúo insistiendo el mismo niño en el asunto de lo que había leído en internet.

—Es Esposito —corrigió Uchiha—. Y él es el Namikaze que nos robó la idea.

—¡¿Era un Namikaze?! —gritaron sorprendidos los menores—. En ningún lado vi que ese fuera su apellido.

—Eso es porque esa es la treta de los Namikaze para decir que no están emparentados con él —justificó Fugaku la ausencia de tal apellido.

—¿No les conviene decir que son descendientes del inventor de la pizza? —interrogó confundido el pequeño que inicio todo ese relato.

—Sí —respondió afirmativamente Uchiha con algo de nervios ante su propia contradicción.

—Entonces, ¿para qué decir que no?

—Porque siempre se contradicen —contestó repentinamente Fugaku—. Cuando les conviene son sus parientes y cuando los acusas de robo dicen que no tienen nada que ver. ¡SON DIABÓLICOS! —exclamó con fuerza y enojo asustando a los infantes—. Demonios que entrarán en tu cuarto en la noche para asesinar a todos tus…

—¡Papá! —llamó Sasuke interrumpiendo lo que su padre iba a decir. Una cosa eran las estúpidas riñas de siempre y otra asustar de manera exagerada a unos niños con sus inventos.

—… A todos tus peluches —terminó su frase Fugaku, tratando de corregir lo que había estado a punto de decir, de no ser por la interrupción, tan oportuna, de su hijo mayor.

—¡No, a mis amigos de felpa, no! —gritaron varios niños.

—Sí, ellos no tienen piedad con ninguno —dijo el patriarca de la familia aumentando el miedo en los pequeños—. El relleno de tus amigos será desperdigado por todo tu cuarto.

—Estos niños acabaran teniendo pesadillas —susurró el azabache de reflejos azulados al ver a varios de los niños corriendo asustados a preguntarles a sus respectivos padres cómo proteger a sus peluches.

Sasuke se alejó de todo el escándalo que habían armado los niños, ante la historia que les contó su padre de que todos sus amigos de peluche morirían. Tan sólo eran unos niños pequeños, era evidente que, para muchos, los peluches eran igual de importantes que un amigo de carne y hueso. Sin embargo, su padre les instauró el miedo de que los Namikaze les hicieran algo. Esa disputa con sus vecinos llevaba demasiados años según él, era una pérdida de tiempo odiarlos por nada y peor, inventar historias raras y alocadas para justificar ese odio.

—¡Sasuke! —llamó su madre deteniendo su escape de la innecesaria fiesta—. ¿Por qué no bailas como antes?

—Pero… —intentó rechazar la petición buscando una buena excusa—. Yo no bailo tan bien como Sai.

—A mí no me metas. —Se lavó las manos Sai, dejando a su gemelo en un aprieto y agregó—: Además bailas mejor que yo.

—Sí, querido tu baile siempre es majestuoso —alentó su madre con su hermosa sonrisa.

—No me dejaran tranquilo hasta que lo haga, ¿verdad? —suspiró derrotado sabiendo que insistirían hasta el cansancio.

—¿Un baile? ¿Sasuke-niichan va a bailar? —preguntó uno de los niños pequeños de la fiesta.

—Sí, hará un baile tradicional de mi familia —habló el padre de Sasuke al pequeño.

Sin poder negarse a la presión y reclamos de sus familiares y vecinos, Sasuke tuvo que ir a ponerse la ropa tradicional, para llevar a cabo el dichoso baile. El kimono era la prenda que debía ponerse para realizar todo según la tradición, era de color negro, con bordes rojos oscuros y motivos decorativos en las mangas. Además de dicha ropa, debía maquillarse para que todo estuviera a juego, pintó sus labios de un suave color carmín y adorno su cabello con una peineta de color dorada. Una vez finalizado su cambio de ropa, se colocó delante de todos y dio inicio a su baile. Llevaba ya un rato bailando, cuando oyó a su madre llamar a su hermano y de inmediato encontró la oportunidad para librarse del espectáculo que estaba dando.

—Nos faltan limones. Sai ve a buscar algunos al limonero —pidió Mikoto a su hijo menor.

—Deja mamá, yo voy a buscarlos —ofreció Sasuke queriendo escapar.

Mientras en la casa de los Namikaze, toda la familia estaba probando nuevas recetas para mejorar su pizza y superar a sus vecinos. Pronto se celebraría el festival anual que siempre se realizaba en el pueblo y ellos querían destacar, ya que sabían de sobra que los Uchiha harían lo que sea para llamar la atención. Estaban poniendo todo su empeño en crear una nueva receta, pero no conseguían lo que buscaban.

—Aún no consigo que la receta sea más espectacular de lo que ya es —dijo desanimado Minato.

—Tranquilo, querido. Pronto encontraras la manera de sorprender a todos como siempre —animaba amorosamente la pelirroja.

—Hijo, ve por unos limones —pidió el rubio mayor a su hijo.

—Está bien —accedió de buena gana y se dirigió a la parte donde estaba el limonero.

Fue directamente a trepar, por donde siempre acostumbraba subir, para juntar limones y en ocasiones para jugarle bromas a los Uchiha, después de todo su padre y su madre siempre lo ampararon en su travesura. Para el blondo no era ningún problema buscar los limones, de hecho, lo veía como una oportunidad para intentar ver a Sasuke luego de tanto tiempo separados. Toda una vida compitiendo y compartiendo todo, desde pre-escolar hasta bachillerato, para ser repentinamente separados, eso se le hizo extraño y vacío, pero ahora que estaba de regreso, todo sería como antes. Al menos creía que sería de esa manera.

Al llegar a patio trasero de su casa, vio el limonero que crecía justo a la mitad de las propiedades Uchiha y Namikaze. Ninguno podía reclamar su derecho sobre él, ya que estaba allí desde antes que ambas familias se mudaran, según le contaron sus padres. Eso sí era más creíble a pensar que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para plantar un árbol compartido por las dos familias. Ambos jóvenes de las familias estaban trepando a cada lado del muro que los dividía, hacia lo único que compartían aquellas familias que tanto se odiaban: el limonero. Los limones que daba la planta estaban por ser el punto de unión de algo más que los simples terrenos de ambas familias.

El primogénito de los Uchiha acercó una escalera hasta el muro que dividía ambas casas, para usarla de apoyo. Normalmente subiría sin problemas, pero debido al traje tradicional que estaba usando, los movimientos se le veían muy limitados. Subió por ella para cortar unos cuantos limones y llevárselos a su madre. Lo haría con toda la calma del mundo para retrasar su regreso lo más posible. Aunque contrario a sus deseos terminaría tardando más de lo previsto, mucho más de lo que podría imaginar, inclusive, tardaría en querer regresar con su familia. Cuando ambos jóvenes alcanzaron la parte más alta del muro y se disponían a cortar los limones que les pidieron, su encuentro fue inevitable. Allí estaban cara a cara, ambos completamente sorprendidos por lo que veían enfrente de ellos.

 _“Wow, ¿este es Naruto? No puede ser, se ve más… ¿Varonil? Mierda, se burlará de nuevo de mí por usar esta ropa_ ”

“ _Woow me acabo de encontrar con mi verdadero amor. Me pregunto quién es esta chica. Debe ser invitada de los Uchiha, no puede ser una chica de Konoha, porque en definitiva recordaría a una chica tan hermosa, hasta parece un hada”_

Sasuke trató de apartar su mano de la del rubio, en un vano intento de huir de allí para evitarse las burlas por cómo estaba vestido, debido a que el de ojos cielo tenía todos los elementos de empezar con sus bromas sobre su apariencia. Mejor reservarse su futura pelea verbal para cuando, al menos, tuviera puesta ropa de hombre. Sin embargo, éste impidió que se alejara, sujetándole con fuerza de la muñeca.

—Ser… yo… nombre… pizza… ramen… —dijo palabras al azar de manera inconexa el de los ojos cielo, estando sumamente nervioso por la belleza frente a sus ojos.

—Hmm. —El azabache no entendía nada de lo que el otro intentaba decirle.

—Lo que trato hablar en mi llamo —el blondo hacia un gran esfuerzo porque sus palabras cobraran sentido, pero simplemente no podía.

—Dobe —dijo el azabache cansado de los disparates del otro.

—Si eso, Dobe —secundó Namikaze, sin prestar atención a lo que le dijeron, hasta que luego de unos segundos reaccionó ante el insulto—. ¡ESPERA! ¿Qué es esa voz? ¿Eres un chico?

—Sigues igual de escandaloso que siempre, Usuratonkachi —respondió con simpleza y soberbia Uchiha al ver que el otro seguía igual que cuando se fue.

—¡¿Sasuke-Teme?! —preguntó sumamente sorprendido con lo que veía.

—Sí, idiota —confirmó el azabache fastidiado de que el otro fuese tan lento—. ¿Cuánto más tiempo pretendes sostener mi mano?

—No es posible que tú, tú, tú, tú… —el de las marquitas no sabía que debería hacer en su situación, el amor de su vida resultó que le duró unos cuantos segundos. En menos de un minuto, sus ilusiones de que fuera una linda chica cayeron.

—Ya me has visto con esta ropa para los bailes de cada año, imbécil y aun no dejas de… —reclamó fastidiado el de ojos noche, mas no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando fue interrumpido.

—Sorprenderme de lo hermosa que eres —dijo fascinado Naruto viendo con una segunda mirada, dándose cuenta de que, pese a ser un chico, Sasuke era más bonito que las chicas que había en toda Konoha.

—¿Qué cosas dices, idiota? —Esas palabras lo habían avergonzado y Uchiha no sabía si tomárselas como un halago o como una burla.

—Naruto, ¿por qué esos gritos? —cuestionó Minato saliendo de la casa para buscarlo al ver que tardaba en regresar con lo pedido.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué te tardas tanto? —interrogó Fugaku esperando el regreso de su hijo para que continuara con el baile y la fiesta.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hijo, Uchiha/Namikaze? —gritaron al unísono ambos jefes de las familias.

—Nada —respondieron también al unísono ambos hijos.

—Esto es culpa de tu hijo, Minato —exclamó con rabia el padre de Sasuke—. Seguro ese hijo tuyo trato de abusar del mío porque creyó que era una chica.

—Es tu hijo el que tiene la culpa de andar seduciendo al mío y hacerlo dudar aún más de su sexualidad —acusó el rubio mayor a su vecino.

—Yo no tengo dudas ttebayo. —Se metió Naruto, no gustándole lo que su propio padre dijo de él.

—¿Eres gay? —cuestionó el de ojos azules mayor a su hijo.

—NO, estoy seguro de ser heterosexual ttebayo —dijo escandalizado el de las marquitas ante tal pregunta.

—Entonces deja de babear por mi hijo —exigió Fugaku interviniendo en defensa de su hijo.

—Mi hijo podrá ser torpe, despistado, tarado, ingenuo, un fracasado con la chicas y absoluto desastre en muchas cosas, pero jamás tendría tan mal gusto como para fijarse en un Uchiha —argumentó el mayor de los Namikaze en “defensa” de su hijo.

—Pues mi hijo podrá ser medio afeminado, tener una cara de niña, haber heredero la parte trasera de mi esposa, tener un nombre que prácticamente grita que es gay, pero tiene gustos muy refinados como para fijarse en un Namikaze —alegó el de ojos negro mayor con una defensa tan “buena” que uno creería que era abogado.

 _“¿Se supone que me está defendiendo?”_. Pensaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sasuke al oír lo que decían sus propios padres de ellos.

Ambos jóvenes se molestaron mucho con sus propios padres ante sus palabras, más que defenderlos, los humillaban al decir esas “maravillosas” cualidades de ambos. Naruto entró en su casa muy enojado y se decidió a salir a tomar aire para calmarse, ya que esas peleas de sus padres con los Uchiha lo irritaban por el aburrimiento de soportarlos repetirse las mismas críticas e insultos una y otra vez.

Por el otro lado Sasuke se metió a la casa, siendo el centro de atención de todos los invitados que lo esperaban para que continuara con la danza, pero las palabras de su padre al momento de “defenderlo” lo pusieron de mal humor. No tenía ánimos de estar con ninguno de los invitados, pero había demasiados, así que salió a la parte delantera de la casa para tomar aire. Apretaba los puños indignado y molesto por las palabras de su propio padre no pudo contener las palabras de molestia que escapaban de sus labios denotando su frustración.

—¡¿Esa se supone que es su gran defensa hacia mí?! Siempre criticando mi apariencia, ¡maldita sea! ¡Y todo por culpa de lo ridículo que me veo con esta maldita ropa!

—En mi opinión no te ves ridículo —afirmó una voz que estaba a tan sólo unos metros de él.

—Dobe, ¿qué estupidez dices? Esta ropa es absurda —respondió todavía muy enojado el de cabellos ébanos.

—Te lucen bien, Teme —afirmó el blondo con una sonrisa sincera que no guardaba nada de la molestia que tenía hace tan sólo unos minutos—. Además cualquier ropa que te pones te queda perfecta, siempre ha sido así, por eso eras tú el que hacia los bailes tradicionales en las fiestas del pueblo.

—Qué raro —dijo más calmado mirando a su vecino.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó curioso el de las marquitas.

—Qué no empieces una discusión absurda, ya sabes, como las que inicia mi padre cada vez que ve a un Namikaze —explicó con indiferencia.

—Me resulta ridículo insultarnos sólo por un apellido, pero mi padre insiste en esas idioteces de que los Uchiha son malvados y toda la cosa —dijo aburrido Namikaze—. No tienen nada que ver conmigo ttebayo.

—Eres mucho más razonable que mis padres que buscan hacer cualquier cosa para “demostrarse” mejores que los tuyos.

—Ja, ja me gustaría saber cómo se demuestra ser mejor que otra persona cuando mi propio padre me trató de fracasado.

—No eres un fracasado con las chicas —comenzó a hablar el azabache—. Muchas estaban enamoradas de ti.

—Eso es mentira, nadie se fijaba en mí.

—Sí lo hacían y tú las friendzoneabas.

—¿En serio? No me di cuenta.

—Es por eso por lo que estaban tan locas y locos por ti, porque les gustaba tu manera de ser amable e ingenua —explicó Sasuke con una tenue sonrisa—. A diferencia mía que siempre me miraban puros pervertidos por mi apariencia de “niña” como diría mi padre —recordó molesto el mote que Fugaku usó en su discusión con Minato.

—Oye, no tiene nada de malo tu apariencia, es sólo que eres tan bello que es inevitable que demasiados se fijen en ti ttebayo —afirmó el de ojos celestes con una gran sonrisa.

—No hace falta que me trates como a un amigo, Dobe —dijo el azabache renuente a aceptar tal cumplido—. No necesitas darme ánimos cuando nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

—Si no somos amigos es porque nuestros padres nos cortarían la cabeza de haberlo hecho ttebayo.

—Nunca nos interesó conocernos mejor. —Le recordó Uchiha mirándolo fijamente.

—Y por eso me lanzaste aquella taza en la cabeza —rememoró con gracia el rubio—. Incluso tengo la cicatriz encima de mi ceja ttebayo.

—Fue un accidente. —Se apresuró a aclarar el de ojos noche, jamás quiso golpearlo con la taza de cerámica, había sido un accidente de niño—. A pesar de que lo repetí varias veces nadie me creyó nunca, bueno… sólo una persona.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó con curiosidad Namikaze.

—Tú —respondió con una sonrisa tranquila al ver la expresión desencajada del otro—. Sé que hablaste con él.

—¿CÓMO? —preguntó en un tono de voz muy elevado—. Le pedí a Iruka-sensei que no te contara nada ttebayo.

—Los escuché sin querer y nunca dije nada porque sabía que mis padres no se lo tomarían bien.

—Yo si te creí, por eso no quería no te suspendieran en primaria ttebayo —admitió con algo de pena por la sanción que exigían sus padres ante un simple accidente—. Hablé con Iruka-sensei y le conté que no fue tu intención.

—Aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, no me gusta callarme las cosas por eso… —tomó aire el moreno antes de soltar una palabra que se guardaba desde hace años—. Gracias, Dobe.

—Tú lo dijiste fue hace mucho tiempo y no fue nada, Teme —dijo Naruto mirándolo fijamente en un silencio agradable y tranquilo, un mágico momento donde dos jóvenes conectaban sus miradas y que fue abruptamente interrumpido por sus madres.

—¡NARUTO/SASUKE! —se escucharon los gritos desde sus respectivas casas, rompiendo de inmediato el contacto visual que mantenían.

—Al parecer ya tenemos que irnos —afirmó con algo de decepción Sasuke.

—Si nos tardamos vendrán y armarán otro escándalo ttebayo. —El blondo sabía que al menos su madre si armaría escándalo nada más encontrarlo y más aún si lo veía en compañía del vecino.

—Adiós, Dobe —despidió despacio el azabache, cuando el de las marquitas le dio la espalda para correr donde su madre. Lo veía alejarse y se disponía a hacer lo mismo, cuando la voz del rubio lo detuvo.

—¡TEME BIENVENIDO DE VUELTA! —gritó Naruto antes de entrar a su casa, dejando al Uchiha con una sonrisa medio de lado en su cara, mientras entraba a su propia casa.

Dos jóvenes que se conocían de toda la vida, pero que fueron separados desde su nacimiento por el odio entre sus familias, se volvían a reencontrar luego de tres años separados por la distancia. Un nuevo sentimiento nació en aquella noche, cuando cruzaron sus miradas en el limonero que unía sus propiedades. Sin embargo, al igual que había que cruzar un muro que los dividía para llegar hasta aquellos frutos, para llegar a ese nuevo sentimiento, también habría que atravesar un muro diferente.

 

CONTINUARÁ…..

 

 


End file.
